Wanted! For betrayal
by forgottenmememory
Summary: i took yu guy's advise and attempted to double space hope it works... and this story is about sakura joinin akatsuki after she finds out sasuke's intentions of seeking itachi. Reviews good :]]
1. prologue

Wanted! For betrayal…

"Tobi is a good boy! He can't hurt the ground" "It's hopeless! Your chakra control is like that of a genins."

Replied a certain pink haired sixteen old girl. Her name was Sakura but around Akatsuki she was called Haruno.

When Sasuke left the village four years ago Sakura had been so depressed… then she found out that he had killed Orochimaru, and

wasn't planning on coming back to Konoha. After that she found out he had gathered followers to kill Itachi.

She betrayed her entire village. She remembered Naruto's face when she had left, he had tried to stop her but she had been too determined!

She tried to knock him out with a full chakra punch on her first attempt. But it didn't succeed… He asked her why she was going and she told him "Naruto…Arigato"

With this she ran as fast as she could and disappeared. Now six months later she was part of Akatsuki and was partners with a hopeless loser named Tobi.

There is only one person she came here to find, get to know and talk to and that person is…

"Haruno the leader wants you…we got a jinchuriki and we need you for the release jutsu."

These were the words of a certain Akatsuki member with blood red eyes with such a strong intent of murder you could it feel it 100 feet away from him.

Yes, this was the man she needed to get close to. Uchicha Itachi.


	2. A leaf and a Kunai

Authors note: Okay I get how some of you didn't get the fact that the last chapter was prologue I forgot to write it and YES I CANT SPELL YOU SON OF A B LALEK! Ok yes this is really where the story begins hope you understand how the prologue ties in. So here goes chapter one.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I'd be rich and instead if writing in fan fiction I would be writing the show XD

The release jutsu had been underway for three hours and it was draining out all of Sakura's chakra. She had to do this, though, if she wanted to get closer to Itachi and eventually

Sasuke. She felt bad this could have been Naruto. But she would NEVER let them harm Naruto. Actually, she had been fighting it, but she still had some feelings for Naruto. The

jinchuriki they had captured was for Tobi. Akatsuki had asked if she had wanted it because she had been the one to capture it, but she had flatly said "No." Although, she was

apart of Akatsuki she didn't want to get to attached to this group. After what seemed like seven more hours they got rid of the last of the jinchuriki soul. Everyone was exhausted.

Sakura took advantage of the situation and went to go talk to Itachi. Itachi seemed like he was the only one wasn't panting after the ritual. Even though he was Sasuke's worst

enemy Sakura idolized what a great shinobi he was and respected his way of the ninja. For someone who was around 20 he sure looked old. All the stress of Akatsuki missions

could be seen on his face. It sagged with wrinkles and there was a scar (from the last mission) on his right cheek exaggerating the size of his nose. " Oh haiyo Itachi-san how's that

scar? Wish for me to heal it again?" "How close were you to _him_?" "What Itachi-san?" " Sasuke. I'm not that stupid, Sakura. What were your true intentions for joining Akatsuki?

If you were trying to get information on my brother from me…" " No your wrong! Sasuke was just a teammate, nothing more, a milestone of my past in Konoha." An angry

Sakura replied. But Itachi wasn't going to give up. "If you're so 'distanced' from Konoha why won't you allow us to cross out the hidden leaf symbol on your forehead protector?"

Sakura put on a fake smile… the things she had to please these people to achieve her goal... "OH SILLY! If that's why you're so grumpy take my forehead protector and scratch

the leaf to your heart's content." She took off her forehead protector and handed it to Itachi. For what seemed like hours he looked at the forehead protector and handed it back to

her. "In order to let go of your village you must cross it out _yourself _and **I** shall be your witness." With that he handed her a kunai and said, "Begin!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
